Total Drama Return to Pahkitew
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Chris is hosting a new season with 13 new players, chosen by you! One is already done (Mine!) but the others are all up to you. :) Review with your characters! APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story- Total Drama Back to Pahkitew! Here you submit your OCs, and I hope you like the story.

Here's the submission form-

Name

Age

Nicknames

Talents

Gullible, or manipulative?

Friendly, or evil?

Hobbies

Personality

Looks (hair, oufit, eyes)

Anything else you want to add

I made this OC

Angelica

17 years old (OCs should be 16-18)

Angel, Lica

Songwriting, singing, writing, hairstyling, doing makeup, flirting, cooking stuff

Gullible, a bit manipulative

Friendly, a bit evil

Writing, singing, making others feel good

Nice, caring, misunderstood, guys easily fall for her, competitive without hurting others

Blond with fuschia streaks in her hair, which reaches down to the bottom of her neck, wears a pair of blue denim jeggings with a braided brown belt, a spaghetti strap black cami with a hot pink see-through off-shoulder sweater, hot pink sandals with wedges, ocean blue eyes, silver heart-shaped earrings with wings on them, silver charm bracelet

Submit them via review! I'll accept up to 12, so there's 13 total. Please try to submit, and I'll start the story then!


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

Chris McLean stood at the dock of Pahkitew Island, waiting for season 7's players to come. Suddenly, a boat pulled up. He smiled evilly, eagerly waiting to make them miserable. The first person that came out was a blue eyed blond girl with fuschia streaks in her hair. She wore a hot pink cami below a off-the shoulder see-through black sweater, a pair of skinny jeans with a brown braided belt, and hot pink sandals. She looked around the island, wearing hot pink sunglasses that matched her outfit.

"Welcome, Angelica."

"Thanks, I guess. Still, I can't believe how dangerous this place looks. Really." Angelica walked at the end of the dock, plugging in her iPod and putting in earbuds. She began to play music, looking distant.

"Next, Lucy!" At hearing her name, a burgundy-haired girl with electrifying green eyes came out. She wore black fishnet gloves, a red off-shoulder T-shirt with a music note on it, black shorts, and black combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a bouncy ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I can't believe I'm here!" She walked over to Angelica, smiling. "Hi!"

Angelica smiled back, and the two quickly started talking. Something about bands and music, but it was hard to hear.

"Next, this is Carlos!" A tall, black-haired boy with blue eyes wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt and black shorts stepped out. He was glaring, then pulled out a mirror and admired himself. He didn't even talk.

"Oh, sorry..." You could hear the fakeness in his voice. "Whatever."

"Rude. Anyway, here's Catherina." Catherina had long dirty blond hair that was all straight. Her top was blue. She wore black pants and red sandals.

"Hi! What's this place? It looked way different on the application."

"Really, this is Pahkitew Island. Go join the other annoying contestants."

Catherina was pushed down, by a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a T-shirt with an Irish clover on it, a clover cross neckalce, and black pants. On his ears were skulls.

"Move it, I need to get out!"

"Hey, you can't just do that!" Angelica had stopped listening to her iPod, and went over to help Catherina up.

"Thanks. I'm Catherina. You?"

"Angelica."

"Cool! Thanks again."

Catherina joined Lucy and Angelica, and soon they were whispering as if they'd been friends for years.

"Lucas, you were supposed to wait for your name." Chris looked annoyed.

"What? I don't listen to some old guy! I do what I want!" Lucas smirked at the look on Chris's face.

Chris glared at Lucas, and said, "I was in a good mood. But you ruined that. Because of you.." Chris grabbed a remote and blew up the boat. The remaining contestants flew into the air. "I feel better now."

One girl was struggling to put a notebook in her blue backpack. "Jeanette!"

Jeanette fell into the water, and carefully held up her bag. Her notebook, unfortunately, fell into the water next to her. "No! Not my notebook!"

Carlos and Lucas laughed, as Jeanette tossed her backpack onto land and swan under to get her book back. Angelica, Lucy, and Catherina looked shocked as Jeanette lifted it out. It was all wet, and some wet paper fell out of it.

"That's so sad!" Lucy helped Jeanette out of the water, and Jeanette smiled gratefully. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. Her long brown hair was put into a braid. Her brown or gray eyes were full of small tears.

"Are you okay?"

"No! My notebook was where I wrote everything- my dreams, poetry, even songs!"

Chris's attention moved from Jeanette to a girl that looked like Carlos. She had his dark hair, but her eyes were green. She wore a black belly shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Carlos! How dare you leave me like that! I will so get you for that!"

Chris greedily looked at the siblings arguing. "Sarah, everyone."

Sarah quickly threw a smile over her shoulder, and went back to yelling at her older brother.

"Next, this is Deuce." Deuce had just swam up to the land, and just galared at the island. He had golden hair going to his left eye. His eyes were red, and he wore a red polo shirt that matched his eyes over a black long-sleeved Under Armor shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black and white Nike sneakers.

"Whatever..." His face changed momentarily when he saw Angelica, but quicky looked away after. Not like Angelica saw, anyway.

Another girl joined them on the dock. She wore a purple blouse, black boots and black leggings. Her brown hair was long and wavy, and she had blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Natalya!"

Chris shushed her, yelling, "I introduce you, Natalya!"

"You just did, Chris." Natalya walked to where the other players were standing, and focused on drying off. Finally, there was oner person left. He had brown eyes, black hair, a gray T-shirt, black sweatpants and red sneakers. He said a mix of Spanish and French words, and finally walked over to them.

"Chris."

"Hi, Jacque."

When all the players dried off, they met Chris at the woods. "I'll be choosing your teams based on when you show up, but beware... there are robot animals that'll try to kill you."

"Great. It can ruin my good looks!" Carlos looked up momentarily from his mirror long enough to complain, then went back to looking at himself.

Chris simply blew a whistle, and went into the woods.

"Hey, Lucy, Catherina, Jeanette. Wanna come with me?" Angelica was already walking, and the three girls followed.

"Lucas, we're obviously the most manipulative players here. Let's team up." Carlos watched as Lucas followed him, into the woods.

Confessional

Carlos- Yes, team up then when the robots come, I'll escape and he'll be left alone. I'm a genius.

Lucas- He's probably playing me, I'm not that stupid. Yeah, I'll play along. For a little bit. Maybe I can get him out of here.

Angelica- I kinda like it here, I mean it's not good for my looks, but I'm here to make friends and then maybe... never mind.

End Confessional

Sarah raced after her brother, and Jacque followed her. He'd never admit it, but he had thought Sarah was pretty.

"Maybe she'll like me," he thought.

Deuce walked by himself, making sure he was close to Angelica. Not because he liked her, but because he thought they could work together.

"Do any of you know where Chris even is?"

Just as someone said that, there he was. "Good, you're all here. Now, here are your teams. Angelica, Deuce, Sarah, Carlos, and Jeanette. You're the Epic Elephants."

Carlos smirked. "Is that all you could think of? Man, Lucas was right. You're old." The rest of the players all laughed, and Chris went on with the other team. "Jacque, Lucy, Lucas, Catherina, and Natalya. You're the Cool Cats."

So here we have the teams! I hope you liked it, even if your OC wasn't added. Don't forget- when you review, you save a unicorn. (LOL) Anyway, bye!


End file.
